


For You, My Boy, There's Only One Way Out

by Anonymous



Category: DCU
Genre: Cis Male Character, M/M, Parody, Trans Male Character, read the disclamer before you hire a hitman on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason has a secret and he's afraid that Kyle will discover it.Author's notes:I am not cisgender myself but I was always fascinated by the cis experience, so I'm trying my hand at writing a cis character! I hope I did alright, even though I could never understand what it is like to be abnormal, the way cis people are seen.I hope that this fic can help people better understand what cis people go through. They have it so hard!Special thanks to my friends for their insight on the cis mindset and their help with this fic (they are not cis themselves but they know a cisgender person)Any resemblance to other fanfictions is purely coincidental.





	For You, My Boy, There's Only One Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> **disclamer (real author's notes):**
> 
> this fic is a parody of the weird fics with trans characters written by cis people. most of the things i reference in this fic come from my memory of reading spn, sherlock and mcu fics so. this is not an attack on dc fandom or on the ship i'm using here or whatever. 
> 
> this is not meant to say that fics with trans characters are all bad, because they are not. however, there are a lot of them that are written by cis people who have never talked to a trans person in their lives and that are just really bad. 
> 
> if you're a cis writer who writes trans characters who somehow found this fic and you recognize yourself in the way it's written, please talk to trans people and read trans people's writing. 
> 
> thank you

Jason had a secret. A secret no one knew, save for his parents and his doctor.

He worked very hard to hide it from all of his friends. He was worried that they would think lesser of him, if they discovered the truth about him.

His secret? He was a cisgender man.

It had taken some time to accept it. He wasn't trans, he wasn't _normal,_ not in the way everyone he knew was. But now, he was at peace with his body. It was the result of a long journey of introspection and work, but he was finally happy with how he looked like.

So it usually didn't come up. Of course, he felt left out, and somehow confused, when his friends made jokes about everyday topics such as binding and their second puberty —that as a cis man he would never really relate to. Jason was expected to laugh along, like he had any idea what it felt like to pack, for example. Sure, he felt a little jealous sometimes, that he would never be normal, not like them. He was a cis, as close as he could be to a real man, but not quite a real man, not the way trans men were.

Sometimes he fantasized about what it would be like to be normal, to have a deadname. Would it be Jasonne, or maybe Jacynth? He was very jealous that he did not get to pick his own name. He could still hear his high school bullies's voices —  _Nice name, did your mom pick it for you?_

But he was comfortable in his skin now. And that was a good thing.

Well, except for the part that he started dating Kyle, and that he was going to have to say something eventually.

Things were going great between them, but he was really worried about Kyle’s reaction. Kyle was gay, and to Jason’s knowledge, had only dated real men —trans men— before. What if Kyle freaked out when he learned that he was a cis? a lesser man? a facsimile of masculinity?

Kyle was a regular guy. A trans guy, as cis people would put it. Maybe he would get mad to be ‘tricked’ into dating a cis guy? Kyle did not seem like a cisphobe, and never made any cisphobic jokes —which Jason appreciated— but that wasn't a guarantee.

Jason was in love with Kyle and did not want to lose him just because he wasn't trans. But he would understand if Kyle was disgusted by his weird cis body. Half of the time, Jason was disgusted by himself too.

***

Jason was changing in the middle of his apartment. He had his shirt off and didn't hear the door chime open.

“Hey, I think I forgot my wallet—”

It was Kyle. Jason spinned around in panic, knowing that his naked, scar-less chest would betray his cis status instantly. “Don't look at me!” he cried out.

But it was too late. Kyle saw him, all of him, for what he truly was. A fake man.

A cis man.

“Hey, baby,” Kyle said softly. He knew Jason had body issues, but he didn't know to what extent. “Let me look at you.”

Trembling, Jason turned around to face his boyfriend and raised his head, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest to hide the absence of scars there.

“You look very nice,” Kyle said. “Your scars healed pretty nicely, I can't even see them from where I stand!”

“No,” Jason said before he could prevent himself. “No, you can't see them because there are none.”

Kyle’s gaze turned from encouraging to confused. “What do you mean, there are none? You're obviously not binding right now.”

Jason swallowed hard. “There are none,” he said, “because I never had top surgery. I never needed to bind. I’m a cis man.”

Kyle stayed silent for a second. “You're cisgender?”

Jason nodded and started crying. Admitting in front of the man he loved that he wasn't a real man was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

Kyle put an arm around his shoulders. “Shhh, don't cry. It's alright, it's alright. You're as much of a man as I am.”

Jason sniffled, burying his face in Kyle’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to bring it up… Please don't hate me…”

“Don't worry. I’m here for you. My cousin is cis like you, I know it’s not easy being cisgender and I won’t be part of what makes you hurt. You can rely on me.”

Jason felt incredibly lucky to have such a nice and understanding boyfriend who was aware of cis issues. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

“You deserve the world, Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> tag a cis writer who doesn't know how to write trans people


End file.
